A.M.A.N. Trove
Category:Battlefields Type: Battlefields Zone: Horlais Peak, Waughroon Shrine, or Balga's Dais Restrictions: :Level: No level restrictions. :Members: Up to 6 party members. Alter Egos may be summoned. :Time: 30 minutes. :Entry Item:Mars Orb or Venus Orb. The A.M.A.N. Trove is two different battlefields introduced in the August 7, 2018 Update POL Forum. The in-game names are "A.M.A.N. Trove (Mars)" and "A.M.A.N. Trove (Venus)" depending on which item is used to enter. Requirements for Participation *Be of a main job level of 99.POL Forum This is just to purchase orbs from Greyson; there is no level restriction to enter, as noted above. *Be participating as a character for whom at least 45 days have passed since character creation. Enjoying the Content :1. Set the Records of Eminence objective “Exploring the Trove” (Quests > Objective List > Tutorial > Basics). :2. Speak with Greyson in Lower Jeuno and trade silver A.M.A.N. voucher(s) for a Mars orb or Venus orb. ::* The number of vouchers that must be traded vary by orb type. Venus orbs provide a better chance at higher quality items. :3. Trade one of the above orbs to the burning circle located in Horlais Peak, Waughroon Shrine, or Balga’s Dais and enter the battlefield. Between one and six players may participate. The time limit is 30 minutes. Treasure chests *Each battlefield contains ten wooden chests and one gold chest. Wooden Chests *If you strike it lucky with a wooden chest, you will receive an additional item drop when you clear the content. If you are unlucky, all the treasure chests will vanish and you will have to engage in combat against a fierce mimic. **If you best the mimic, the gold treasure chest will appear once more and you may open it to clear the battlefield. Gold Chests *Opening the gold chest will complete the battlefield, and you will receive a number of spoils proportional to the number of wooden chests you have opened. **If an item with the Rare attribute would drop but you already possess that item, it will not appear in the list of spoils and there will be no system log to notify you of this. Battlefield Details Upon entering the battlefield 11 chests will spawn. *10 Chest O'Plenty (Coffer O'Plenty if a Venus Orb is used) *1 Terminal Chest (Terminal Coffer if a Venus Orb is used) Opening the Terminal Chest / Coffer ends the battle. Opening a Chest / Coffer O'Plenty has 4 possible outcomes, 3 of which are indicated in the battle log. None of the text responses from treasure chests guarantees a piece of equipment. #"You hear a noise, as if a large amount of spoils spontaneously appeared." An item is added to final loot pool. #"You hear a thud, as if a large amount of spoils spontaneously appeared." 1~2 items are added to final loot pool, with a chance of equipment. #"You hear a loud thud, as if a large amount of spoils spontaneously appeared." 1~2 items are added to final loot pool, with a greater chance of equipment #Spawns an NM Mimic named Chest / Coffer O'Plenty, causing all other chests to despawn. Defeating the Mimic causes the Terminal Chest / Coffer to respawn, but no other unopened chests will respawn. The Chest/Coffer O'Plenty NM Immune to Stun and Silence. Susceptible to Lullaby. Appears to have four distinct phases, transitioning at 100%, 69%, 39% and 9% health.FFXIAH Forum Phase 1 is a fight against a fairly standard NM. It casts its full complement of spells and uses its physical damage TP skills and Death Trap. In phase 2, it will alternate between two magic-absorption 'modes.' One mode absorbs all Light-skillchain damage (fire, thunder, wind included) and the other mode absorbs all Dark-skillchain damage (ice, water, earth included). The mode changes appear to be triggered by consecutive weaponskills, which may be retaliated against with a use of Death Trap. In phase 3, it retains its magic-absorption mechanics and will take now greatly reduced damage of all types and gains the use of Pandora's Curse/Gift. In phase 4, the fight reverts to Phase 1 damage mechanics but Ka-thwack is greatly increased in potency.FFXIAH Forum Proc red removes Strong enough damage of the 'correct' type of elemental damage will proc blue and removes the aura gained by Ka-thwack in phases 1-3. SP Moves *Mighty Strikes: Seems to use this at will, will always use it after the 9% Ka-thwack. In Phase 4, it can reapply Mighty Strikes as soon as it wears off. TP Moves *Calamitous Collapse: AOE physical damage *Double Whammy: Physical damage *Slam: Single target physical damage *Death Trap: AoE Stun, Enmity reset, potent Poison. The mob will use this in retaliation for a "mistake," like healing it with the wrong skillchain or after too many skillchains of the same type in a row. *Ka-thwack: Instant AoE KO, including pets. If reraise is on any player in range, it dispels it and deals severe darkness-based damage, instead. Uses this ability at 100%, 69%, 39% and 9% health. Furthermore, it gains an aura that inflicts debuffs depending on the mob's remaining health. **100% ~ 69%: No Aura **69% ~ 9%: Avoidance Down, Muddle **9% ~ 0%: (Potent) Plague, Avoidance Down, Muddle *Booby Prize: Random AOE Debuff from one of the following: Defense Down, Magic Defense Down, Attack Down, Magic Attack Down, Blind, Paralysis, Petrify. *Gilded Torpor: AoE Sleep. *Pandora's Gift: Moderate AoE-heal to all players in range. *Pandora's Curse: AOE ~700 HP/tick Bio, -250 to all stats, 45s duration. Only the Bio component can be removed by healers. Spells *Death *Absorb-TP *Elemental-ga III spells *Ancient Magic II spells Rewards Please record full details of any drops obtained at Mars Orb Rewards or Venus Orb Rewards *Exclusive Rings and Belts **Nicander's Necklace **Orpheus's Sash **Epaminondas's Ring **Menelaus's Ring **Hypaspist Earring **Kyrene's Earring *Scrolls and crafting materials *Frayed sacks *The trove is able to drop any piece of equipment that can be traded to an A.M.A.N. Reclaimer, including HTBF, Geas Fete and Omen rewards. *The person who opens the Terminal Coffer/Chest may randomly be rewarded with 5,000,000 gil. References